Take me away
by SleathyNinja
Summary: A story, that's all it was. Or was it? A love, a hate, a fearful conutry, a evil king, and a Resitance. Lizzy is caught up in all this mess and she has a past. She spins a story about a man, a father; The Dark Lord. Change in summery
1. Chapter 1

**_ENJOY! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE! _**

**_

* * *

_**

The wind whispered through cracks in the stony wall, as the moon shone through the tiny barred window. Everything was silent. The prisoners looked up, as hurried foot-steps approached. A little girl ran to her mother as the sound of keys filled the air.

A gasp escaped from the lips of one of the women, as the door bust open, and a young woman was pushed inside. She fell and most of her copper colored hair covered her face.

One of the guards looked down at her and laughed, "Not so smart now, huh? Don't you love being in chains?"

He picked her up by the hair and turned her to face him. She laughed, it was almost musical, "You really think these chains will keep me? Ha! Your even dumber than you look. You, your King, and all his followers, will pay! The Resistance is growing. And I promise, that when I escape, you shall be on your death bed!" At that she spit in his face.

He wiped if off and slapped her, "So? Your part of the Resistance, are you? The Dark Lord will be so happy to learn this!"

She bowed her head, than laughed again, "I'm not part of the Resistance. I agree with them. But I can never seem to find them. And I also find that if you lay another hand on me I shall personal put you on your death bed! Why do you look so worried, Caption? Afraid to die? I always thought you were the weakest. Why ever did the King choose you? That is the best question I've ever heard. You need to pick a fight you can handle, Caption. It is a pity. How old are you? 30? 35? And I, 18. And I could most likely kick your butt!"

The prisoners tried to hide their smiles. Caption John glared at them, than threw the woman down. She hit the ground with a thud. "You can rot in this prison, then witch!"

Again this brought about another fit of laughter from her, "You still think I'm a witch, Caption, a Gypsy? Just because I wouldn't have you. You think I stole your heart with spells do you? Ha! It wasn't that hard seeing as you don't have one!"

He bit his lip and walked out, slamming the door behind him. She stood up and looked around finally noticing the other prisoners. A woman with long blond hair stood and walked toward her. She helped her to her feet and smiled, " That was very brave of you. I'm Scarlet."

The girl stood and replied, " It was nothing. I'm Lizzy. And I'm here to help you. Now which of you is Lorna?"

The little girl that had ran to her mother earlier stepped forward, "I'm Lorna."

The woman named Lizzy looked surprised, "How old are you? Never mind. Lorna I won't be here much longer and when I go you must come with me."

A woman with red curly hair stepped in front of the girl. "I don't think so. I promised her mother I would keep her safe. So she will not be going with some stranger!"

Lizzy started to laugh, "Ep zpv sfbmmz uijol j xpvme ivsu ifs? F xbt tfou ifsf cz Olamasman. Zft if jt nz infoufpsf, if ibt tfou nf up qspufdu ijt ofx bssfoubls."

The red haired woman bowed her head, "Forgive me. Master Olamasman is a great master. I see him through you. Are you too an elvans?"

The prisoners stared at them confused. Again the woman laughed, "No. Just taught by one. I can see in your eyes all your questions. Yes, I can use magic. No, I have yet to. Yes, she can use magic. And yes, there will be someone here to get us out in a few weeks."

Lizzy sat next to the window and pulled out a piece of parchment. The red haired woman sat next to her, "My name is Quizal." Lizzy nodded her head searching her pack for a pencil.

Lorna moved and sat in Quzial's lap, "Lady Lizzy? Do you know any stories? It's boring here."

Lizzy's face seemed to brighten, "Let me write this letter and send it. Than I shall tell the most beautiful story."

Quizal looked over at her confused, "There is no way to send anything. The castle is guarded all the time. Even if you could get the letter out. No one can get one back in."

Lizzy's eye's narrowed in thought than her face showed happiness and love, "I know just the person!" She laughed at a private joke.


	2. A story

**_So here is a new chapter! enjoy! In italics is the story she's telling!_**

**_

* * *

_**

All the children gathered round, as Lizzy got ready to tell her tale. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Our story begins on a cold night. When the Dark Lord's wife was giving birth to her second child...

_"Music played ominously, as the Dark Lord and his black steed ran through the forbidden forest. Horse hooves hit the ground with a dark thud, and moonlight shone above the tops of trees; there was a deadly silence. The Dark Lord's face showed concentration, as the guards nodded and opened the black deathly gates. _

_There wasn't a thought in his mind, as he climbed the steep winding passage to the nursery. When he came to the last door he heard the sound of a baby crying. For the first time in two years, he smiled. He opened the door slowly as to build suspense. He slipped through the door like the snake he was. _

_His wife was in the bed covered in sweat, holding a small infant. She looked up as he advanced toward her, she smiled and held the baby out to him. He looked down at the offering, "What is it?"_

_She laughed and than sighed, "a girl."_

_Finally, after five years, he would finally rule! He took the baby out of her arms and smiled triumphantly, "I think we should name her in remembrance of her mother. What do you think Elizabeth? Does it matter what you think? No. Elizabeth shall be her name."_

_Elizabeth the elder looked confused and scared, "What do mean by 'in remembrance'?" _

_He laughed and handed the wet nurse the baby, "Maybe something or maybe nothing. The wet nurse shall raise Elizabeth. Leave now Starla, I must consult my wife." _

_She hurriedly left the room. When he could hear her foot-steps no longer he stepped to his wife's side. She looked up at him, "But, but. You said I could raise her if she was a girl. Oh my! You plan to kill me don't you?" _

_Her chin quivered as he wiped the sweat off her cheek, than kissed her. "My love, you have born me two beautiful children. The first a boy who I am proud to say is two. And a girl. So, thanks to you I can rule, even in light of your death. __Your dad made me a promise see, if you gave me a boy, and a girl, that I would rule the kingdom. And if you didn't and died than the kingdom would go to your younger sister. But I'm sad to say darling, that you died giving birth hours later. And on your death bed you left everything to me."_

_Her gasp only made him laugh, "How could you? No one would believe you! They'll know if you poison me!"_

_He laughed harder, "That's the beauty of it. They won't. See what I've failed to mention is the fact that I can do magic." _

_She put her hand on her mouth and looked at the door. Before she knew it the room was covered in a black smoke. She tried to scream but nothing came out. The last thing she heard was a dark, harsh laugh."_

The children gasped and stared at Lizzy. One ventured out and asked, "Did she die?"

Lizzy bowed her head, "Yes."

The children ran and wrapped their mothers in tight hugs. A little red hair girl stood, "What happens to baby Elizabeth?"

Lizzy stood as she heard foot-steps, "Ah, now that is a story for another day. Off to bed with you. Guards are coming."

Mothers hid their children in covers and laid beside them, pretending they were asleep. Only one remained standing, Lizzy. She knew who was coming and was anxious to see him. Guards opened the door as a well dressed man walked in. "Call us if you need anything," one of the guards said as the they closed the door roughly.

The well dressed man looked around scanning the crowd for a familiar face. When he saw Lizzy his draw dropped open. She walked to her bag and pulled out three rolls of script. She walked toward him, and he wrapped in a hug. He kissed her on the cheek, "What are you doing here?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Same old same old really. Getting myself in to as much trouble as I possibly can! Nothing out of the ordinary. How bout you?"

He laughed, "You know. Cleaning up your mess. Breaking you out of dungeons. Nothing out of the ordinary. Although I must say you've gotten yourself in a bad situation now. How did you mange this?"

She smiled, "Later. I have a job for you."

He raised his eyebrows, "And why can't you do it?"

She rolled her eyes, " I'll be here."

He stopped smiling, " Why here?"

She looked at him sternly, "I must."

She handed him the scrolls, "What are these?"

She sighed, "One is for master Olamasman, the other is for you explaining everything, including why I cannot leave now."

It was his turn to sigh, "What am I to do, than Little Izzy."

He wiped hair out of the girls face. She grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek, and smiled at her nickname, "You can wait. You can deliver that message for me. And when it's time all come back to you. I just won't be alone. There has never been a place I couldn't get out of yet."

He didn't laugh, "I won't be worried if this was another mission. But what if he recognizes you! I wouldn't be able to live with out you! I love you!"

She smiled, "I know. I love you too. But it's been 4 years. I will be out before he comes. And I'll have John's head with me!"

He chuckled, "I suppose I have nothing to worry about than. I will awaiting your return to my arms."

She smiled, "As will I. Don't forget the scrolls."

He smiled back, "Never."

He kissed her once and than was at the door being escorted by the guards.

Lizzy laid down thinking of her childhood. She felt the familiar tears, but like always she held them back. She had never cried nor was going to start now. She need to be strong, and that comes with prices.


	3. escape

**_3RD CHAPTER! YA!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"_Do you suppose that The Dark Lord will be here today or tomorrow?_" Lizzy pressed her ear closer to the door.

Lorna walked up behind her, "Lady Lizzy. Could you tell us more of the story?"

Lizzy straighted up, "Of course. Just give me a few more minutes."

She bent back down and listened harder, "_He is arriving late tonight. But won't look at the woman until tomorrow."_

Lizzy stood and sighed. Where was her sharp tongue when she need it. She had to escape, tonight. Or else she didn't have a chance. She told the children to gather round again.

"Our story starts when Elizabeth turns fourteen. She is tired of listening to her father's lies so she plans to runaway and figure things out on her own...

_' The more she thought about the more it seemed likely she would fail. She gathered all her things and a few coins, and jumped out her bedroom window. She had done this many times to take walks along the lake by her castle. Her father would lock her in her room for the rest of the year if he knew, but he never did. _

_It was getting easier and easier to go behind his back for something she wanted. And when he did find out he would laugh and say that 'she's really his daughter'. But that wasn't true. She felt nothing for him. Nothing but the yearning of hate She felt every time he walked in the room. The feeling that every thing he said every breath he took he didn't deserve. _

_She had over heard him and one of his Captions, Caption John, talking about the night she was born. He said it in so much detail she could tell he really enjoyed killing her. She felt like a knife had been thrown in her heart. _

_She wanted him to die. As she ran from the castle, she took note that there where no soldiers coming after her, maybe she would get away with it after all. She stopped running when she hit Aliza, a town right next to the castle. She went to the only person she could trust, her brother._

_He had a house right out side of Aliza. It took only a few minutes to get there._

_She ran, and she came across a small cottage. She jogged up and knocked on the door. Damon's wife Jalousie answered the door. "Elizabeth what are you doing here in the middle of the night! Does you father know you're here?" She saw her shiver when she mentioned her father. "What ever. Come in come, you'll caught your death of a cold out there!"_

_Jalousie ushered Elizabeth through the door, "Where's my brother?"_

_She sighed, "He's away on business. He won't be back for a fortnight. Now why are you here in the middle of the night."_

_Elizabeth sat down, "Can I trust you?"_

_She laughed and knelt in front of her, "Of course you can?"_

_She sighed, "OK. I found out that my father killed my mother."_

_Jalousie gasped, "No! How do you know?"_

_She smiled bleakly, " I over heard him and Caption John talking about, well boasting about it."_

_Jalousie was frowning, "I don't know how you know this, but I think it to be wise to return to your father, or feel his wrath. I will not hesitate to turn you in when he comes knocking at my door! I love you, but I love your brother more, and I want a family, you will not put us at risk like that! Not ever. I will give you a house for the night but in the morning you make your choice, but you won't stay here!"_

_She nodded her head, "OK, Jalousie. I thank you for your generosity."_

_If it had been any one else she would have been left to starve on the streets. Elizabeth ate and went to bed, only to be awaken early in the morning to the sound of screaming. "Elizabeth, get your stuff and get out! Now!"_

_She pulled her out of her bed and gathered her clothes and handed them to her. She tried to go out the door only to be stopped by her sister-in-law, "No, there down there. Your father's men discovered your empty bed and sent out a search party. They are down stairs awaiting me to change out of my sleeping garments. You need to go out the window. Stop staring at me like that and go!"_

_Elizabeth grabbed her things and stood and the window sill, "Why are you doing this?"_

_She sighed, "Because Elizabeth, your family! Now go!"_

_Elizabeth smiled and whispered thank you before jumping out of the window. She landed on the ground with a quiet thud and began walking along the house listening to the sound of the soldier's laughter. "Yeah the old brut can't even put her clothes on with out some ones house! I can't wait til the King son puts her out of her misery just like with Queen Eliza-"_

_She put her hand over her mouth to stop the gasp as one of her soldiers hit the one talking, "Don't talk about that in a open space, or it'll be your head, that rolls! People here are still loyal to 'her highness'. It'd be smart of them to learn other wise."_

_They laughed, Elizabeth hide her sob and ran for the woods."_

Lizzy stopped at the sound of approaching foot-steps, "Lye down children."

They obeyed and quickly laid with their mothers as Lizzy stood next to the window.

"_Prince Septics, I didn't think you'd be back so soon. What business brings you here?" _The soldier guarding the door said.

There was the sound of paper rustling, "_I'm under strict rules to bring the prisoners to my father. I trust you understand."_

There was a pause as the soldier read the paper, "_OK. I'll get them loaded for you."_

The soldier got out his keys and turned to unlock the door, "_There will be no need. I'll do it, we're in a rush. If you now what I mean."_

The door opened and the soldier came in, "_OK, ladies everyone up!"_

All the ladies stood, "_Your coming with us tonight ladies."_

Lizzy walked by him and winked, but the soldier didn't notice. When all the women were loaded into a buggy an old friend came around to say hi to Lizzy.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry to say this but after alot of thinking i found that I don't have time for Fanfic any more! And with a bleeding heart i'm going to quit writing on here...i'm sorry to all you that liked my stories that i didn't finish them! And exremly sry if you thought this was a chapter! It seems with starting high school and taking Mr. Largent's class i have no time to myself! Possibly tho i will be back in the summer, but that's still being decided too. Again i'm sry and if you want to kill me let me let you know i have a body guard! His name is Shayne and he's six foot red head and very musculer! He's been to juvy 3 times and i'm sure he doesn't mind going back for me lol! But seriously he will get you! Again terribly sry to all of you!! Love all you faithful readers you've stuck with me this long! Your AWESOME! **

**-For the last time with tears I'M ON THE EDGE OF MY SEAT**


End file.
